The Watch
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Donghae hanyalah seorang polisi biasa. Yang dia inginkan hanya bersama dengan kekasihnya. Namun sebuah kasus harus membuatnya kesulitan. Apalagi bila itu harus melibatnya kekasih hatinya. / HaeHyuk fanfiction. Slight Kihyun


**~THE WATCH~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya lampu gantung yang menjadi penerangan satu-satunya disana. Dengan bercak-bercak hitam yang memenuhi dinding-dinding nan kumuh membuat bangunan itu terlihat menyeramkan. Sama menyeramkannya dengan rumah hantu -mungkin.

Suara teriakan tertahan terdengar memecah kesunyian malam dari seorang wanita cantik yang terduduk di kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan rantai. Mulutnya di lakban hingga suaranya tidak terdengar jelas.

Rambut pirangnya di penuhi bercak merah darah yang mengalir dari luka lebar dikepalanya hingga ke dahi berponinya akibat pukulan dari benda keras.

Seseorang berdiri dengan angkuh didepannya. Baju putihnya terkena noda darah yang mungkin berasal dari si wanita. Ditangan kanannya ada pisau cutter yang masih baru dan terlihat tajam. Kaki berbalut sepatunya berjalan mendekati si korban.

"Arrgggh."

Tangan putih itu menarik rambut pirang itu dengan kasar. Membuat si korban mentapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan.

Tidak ada rasa bersalah dimata itu. Yang ada hanya rasa puas saat mata itu menatapnya.

"Hello cantik." Pisau cutter ditangan kanannya membelai pipi halus itu dengan lambat tapi penuh tekanan. Bergerak seperti goresan pena dengan darah yang mengalir sebagai tintanya. Erangan kesakitan tidak diperdulikannya, seolah itu adalah musik pengiring yang sempurna.

"Apakah sakit?" Bibir itu tersenyum lembut tapi matanya berkata lain. "Jawab aku jika aku bertanya, bitch." Rambut pirang itu kembali ditarik. Kali ini dengan tarikan yang jauh lebih kencang. Membuat beberapa rambutnya lepas. "Oh, maafkan aku. Ternyata aku belum melepas lakban di mulutmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Permintaan maaf tidak terlihat tulus sama sekali. Karena yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah dia menarik lakban dimulut si korban dengan keras. Tidak terlalu peduli rasa sakit akibat perbuatannnya.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya mengalir. "Kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau."

"Apapun?" Mata coklat itu berkilat aneh.

"Ya. Apapun."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa memberikannya." Seringaian tercetak diwajahnya.

"Aku pasti bisa memberikannya. Apa yang kau inginkan. Uang? Rumah mewah?"

"Huft, ini membosankan. Kenapa semua orang yang selalu mengatakan 'apa yang kau inginkan?' 'berapa banyak uang yang kau butuhkan?'. Apakah tidak ada kata-kata lain yang bisa kalian ucapkan. Memangnya kau pikir semuanya bisa didapatkan dengan uang?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau pasti menculikku karna butuh uang, kan?." Ck, terlalu naif.

Suara tawa terdengar dari si pelaku. Hanya beberapa menit setelahnya wajah itu berubah menjadi datar. "Bagaimana jika kukatakan kalau aku menginginkan tubuhmu? Ah, bukan. Tapi nyawamu."

Tubuh itu tersentak."K-kau pasti bercanda kan?"

"Kalau ku katakan tidak, bagaimana?" Bibir itu kembali tersenyum miring dengan mata yang berkilat berbahaya. "Kau ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang sepertimu yang menawarkan uang padaku?" sebuah senyum mencurigakan tercetak diwajahnya. "Aku menyiksa mereka satu per satu. Membuat mereka lebih memilih mati daripada apapun. Dan sekarang adalah giliranmu."

Bibirnya tersenyum kikuk. "Ini tidak lucu, kau tau."

"Benarkah? Tapi menurutku ini lucu. Sangat lucu saat aku melihat ekspresi ketakutanmu." Setelah mengatakan itu si pelaku mulai merobek pakaian yang dikenakan korbannya.

"Kau punya tubuh yang indah. Pasti banyak orang yang memuji tubuhmu. Tapi sayangnya aku bukan salah satu dari mereka."

Tubuh yang terduduk di kursi itu menggigil. Antara kedinginan dan ketakutan. Orang didepannya ini benar-benar berbahaya dengan pisau ditangannya. Dan dia berada diposisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Bulu matamu sangat lentik. Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana jika aku mencabutnya satu per satu kemudian memotong kelopak matamu." Kali ini pisau cutter itu berpindah kematanya. Membuatnya memejamkan mata dengan erat. "Ah, kenapa tidak sekalian saja aku mencongkel bola matamu dengan tanganku dan menariknya keluar dengan perlahan-lahan sampai kau menjerit. Coba kau bayangkan pasti sangat menyenangkan."

"Ja-jangan. Ku mohon." Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya yang sudah tidak mulus lagi.

"Ssst. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Bibir itu tersenyum miring. "Tapi aku akan menyakitimu perlahan-lahan sampai kau lebih memilih mati." Setelah itu, pisau cutter itu mulai menggores kelopak matanya.

.

 **~THE WATCH~**

 **.**

"Opsir Jung. Apa kau sudah menelusuri setiap tempat dia TKP? Kumpulkan semua bukti yang ditemukan. Kita pasti membutuhkannya untuk penyelidikan nanti.."

"Ya. Cap."

"Petugas Kim. Kau coba selidiki motif pelaku. Ah, kau juga coba kau periksa data panggilan di ponsel korban. Cari siapa saja yang dihubungi korban terakhir kali. Aku tidak ingin ada satu pun yang tertinggal."

Lelaki paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai Kapten Divisi Kriminalitas kantor polisi pusat Gangnam itu menghela napas. Lelah karena harus berteriak diusianya yang sudah mulai tua ini.

Hari ini Divisi mereka sedang sangat sibuk karena kasus di temukannya mayat seorang wanita yang di bungkus dengan kantong plastik hitam besar dan dibuang di tempat pembuangan sampah di daerah sekitar Sungai Han. Dan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya terjadi.

"Petugas Lee." Yang dipanggil terkejut bukan main. "Kau susun semua data-data korban. Nama lengkap, alamat, pekerjaan, hubungan korban dengan pelaku. Apapun itu. Aku ingin semua sudah lengkap. Kau mengerti?"

"Laksanakan, Cap."

Mengangguk puas dengan jawaban bawahnnya itu. Kedua tangannya bertepuk untuk meminta perhatian seluruh anggota Divisi. "OKE SEMUANYA. KITA RAPAT SATU JAM LAGI DENGAN TIM FORENSIK. DAN AKU INGIN SEMUANYA SUDAH LENGKAP." Kemudian tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu ruangannya.

"Aish. Aku benar-benar bisa gila." Seseorang yang dipanggil Petugas Lee itu mengacak rambutnya dengan brutal begitu Ketua Divisi hilang dibalik pintu ruangannya. "Memangnya si tua bangka itu pikir aku ini robot. Bagaimana bisa aku menyusun data sebanyak itu dalam satu jam. Dasar Hitler Kw 69. Kau juga berpikir begitu, kan?"

Tak ada tanggapan dari rekan disampingnya. Seolah tidak peduli atau bahkan menganggapnya tidak ada disana. "Yak!. Kim Kibum. Sebagai rekan yang baik kau harusnya mendengarkan keluh kesah ku."

"Itu memang sudah tugasmu, Donghae hyung." Mata hitam Kibum masih terpaku pada komputer didepannya. Jari-jarinya bergerak mengertik sesuatu yang entah apa. Donghae tidak begitu peduli.

"Ck, kau menyebalkan seperti biasanya, Kim."

"You're wellcome."

"Aku tau kau pernah sekolah di luar negeri. Tapi bisakah kau jangan berbicara bahasa alien itu padaku. Telingaku panas mendengarnya."

"Hn." Donghae dan sifat cerewetnya yang kekanak-kanakkan lebih baik tidak usah terlalu ditanggapi. Hanya akan membuatnya terkena penyakit darah tinggi.

"Semua ini gara-gara pembunuh gila itu. Bagaimana bisa dia membunuh orang dengan cara sesadis itu. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. DAN KENAPA SEMUA KORBANNYA HARUS WANITA SEXY DENGAN TUBUH BAK GITAR SPANYOL." Semua anggota di divisi itu dengan senang hati memberikan death glare mematikan untuk ikan darat satu ini. Yang dibalas senyum lima jari dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Jika aku jadi dia aku pasti akan merayunya dan mengajak mereka berkencan. Lalu..."

"Berakhir dengan kau yang akan mengajak mereka ke hotel untuk melakukan One Night Stand. Dan setelah itu kau akan mencampakkan mereka setelah bosan." Ini bukan Kibum. Suara Bass Kibum yang datar tapi sexy nan menggoda itu tidak mungkin berubah menjadi begitu lembut dan feminim. Hell, dunia Donghae dan seluruh keluarganya yang ada dilaut sana bisa hancur jungkir balik jika itu terjadi.

"Hehehe. Kau memang temanku yang paling pengertian, Yoona. Aku jadi ingin bernyanyi satu lagu spesial untukmu." Donghae mengambil secara acak berkas-berkas dimejanya. Kemudian menggulungnya dan mengarahkannya ke mulutnya. "Cek 1 2 3. Ekhem. YOU KNOW ME SO WELL~ GIRL AI LOP YU~ GIRL AI NEE-... Hmmm." Mulut berisik itu berhasil dibungkam olah tangan penyelamat -yang menyelamatkan telinga semua orang dari polusi suara yang dapat menyebabkan gejala seperti mual, mata berkunang-kunang, perut sakit kepala, kaki dikepaka kepala dikaki. Oke abaikan kata-kata yang terakhir, itu sebenarnya adalah lirik lagu band Paterpan yang sekarang sudah bubar dan sedang berpetualang untuk mencari Wendy.

"Aku tau kau sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi dan sayangnya tidak tercapai karena tinggi badanmu itu. Tapi bisakah kau tidak menyanyikan bahasa alien itu didepanku. Telingaku panas mendengarnya." Donghae cemberut dan Yoona menyeringai. Kibum dan mulut tajamnya yang pintar mengejek memang yang terbaik. Dia sukses membalikkan kata-kata Donghae tadi untuknya.

"Terima kasih atas penghinaannya, Tuan Kim." Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Kibum. Walaupun begitu kentara sekali wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Tidak perlu sungkan." Kibum menepuk pundak Donghae. "Saya sangat senang menghina anda, Tuan Lee"

"Saya juga sangat senang di hina oleh anda. Mari saling menghina mulai sekarang." Dongahe mengulurkan tangannya dan Kibum menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Aku yang paling senang disini melihat pertengkaran kalian, Tuan-tuan." Yoona menimpali.

"Kalian memang menyebalkan." Donghae menghempaskan tangan Kibum kesal -tak peduli apakah Kibum suka atau tidak. "Tapi bicara tentang One Night Stand, aku sudah tidak pernah melakukannya lagi. Kau tau kenapa? Karena aku tidak ingin membuat kekasih manisku sedih dan marah padaku. Wanita itu sangat menyeramkan saat marah." Donghae melirik Yoona. "Apalagi wanita yang ada disampingku ini."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Petugas Lee?" Yoona melemparkan death glare andalannya. "Tidak, Ma'am."

"Sepetinya kau harus cepat, hyung. Waktumu tingal 40 menit lagi.." Kibum menatap jam tangan hitam di tangan kirinya.

"Apanya yang 40 menit lagi, Kibum."

"Waktumu tinggal 40 menit lagi untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang menjadi tugasmu itu, hyung."

"Eh?" Donghae menatap Kibum. Matanya mengerjap polos sebelum akhirnya berubah panik saat melihat Kibum menyeringai. Dia baru mengerti sekarang. "Huwaaa. Bagaimana ini. Aku belum menulis satu katapun." Surai coklat itu kembali di jambaknya. "Aish. Ini semua salah kalian. Kalau saja kalian tidak mengajakku mengobrol, pasti tidak akan seperti ini."

Bukankah dia yang pertama kali mengajak mereka mengobrol? Kenapa malah menyalahkan orang lain. Dasar ikan.

"Daripada kau terus mengeluh, lebih baik kau kerjakan tugasmu itu." Jika ditanya siapa yang paling dewasa diantara mereka, jawabannya adalah Yoona.

"Tidak akan sempat. Aish, tidak bisakah rapatnya kita tunda saja?"

"Tidak bisa." Kibum menyela cepat. Membuatnya mendapat pandangan heran dari Yoona dan protes dari Donghae. "Semakin cepat kita mulai, maka akan semakin cepat juga kita selesai. Lagipula kau tidak ingin si tua bangka itu mengamuk dan menghajarmu bukan?."

"Bilang saja kau ingin segera bertemu dengan pacarmu yang dokter forensik itu dan mengajaknya berkencan begitu rapat ini selesai. Iya kan? Dasar banyak alasan." Jari telunjuk Donghae menujuk-nunjuk Kibum dengan brutal. Membuat yang ditunjuk merasa terpojok.

"37 menit lagi."

"YAK! KIM KIBUM. BERHENTILAH MENGHITUNG WAKTU."

.

 **~THE WATCH~**

 **.**

"Nama korban adalah Lee Hyorin. Umur 27 tahun. Waktu kematian diperkirakan 11 jam yang lalu."

Semua orang diruangan gelap itu menatap ke arah layar didepan mereka dengan fokus.

"Penyebab kematian adalah syok karena pendarahan. Korban merupakan salah satu model majalah dewasa yang sedang naik daun." Layar didepan mereka menampilkan foto korban. "Korban terakhir kali terlihat tiga hari yang lalu saat melakukan pemotretan di studio didaerah Incheon. Manager korban pun tidak tahu kemana korban pergi setelah itu."

Layar kemudian berganti menjadi foto mayat korban. "Tim forensik sudah melakukan otopsi pada mayatnya. Kami menemukan luka memar dileher korban, diduga pelaku memukul korban dengan benda tumpul untuk melumpuhkannya."

"Seperti yang bisa kalian lihat. Pelaku memotong kelopak mata korban dan mencongkel matanya. Selain itu pelaku juga menyayat wajah dan tubuh korban. Dan yang paling parahnya, pelaku juga memotong payudara korban." Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terkesiap. Menatap tak percaya pada layar yang menampilkan foto menyedihkan dari korban malang itu. Kedua bola mata yang sudah hilang dari tempatnya. Wajah dan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka sayatan. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Maaf, Dokter." Tangan putih itu teracung tinggi. Membuat semua mata kini beralih fokus padanya.

"Ya?."

"Bukankah korban seharusnya bisa mencoba melawan atau setidaknya berteriak meminta tolong?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Petugas Kim." Dokter muda itu tersenyum dan Kibum membalasnya. "Terima kasih, Dokter Cho."

Semua orang di ruangan itu tiba-tiba batuk bersamaan. Mencoba menyadarkan sepasang kekasih itu bahwa mereka sekarang sedang rapat.

"Ekhem. Back to the topic." Dokter Cho berdehem pelan untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Walaupun sembuarat merah tetap saja terlihat dipipi chubby nya. "Kalian lihat bekas suntikan ini?" Semua mata mengarah pada foto bahu korban yang terdapat bekas suntikan. "Awalnya kami mengira bahwa itu adalah bekas suntikan obat bius. Tapi saat kami mengambil sempel darah korban. Kami menemukan bahwa ternyata itu adalah bekas suntikan dari Itrosis dan sel platelet yang dicampurkan sehingga hanya ada satu bekas suntikan."

Dokter muda tim forensik yang bernama Kyuhyun itu menghela napas saat semua anggota kepolisian memasang ekspresi bingung. "Baiklah Akan kujelaskan. Itrosis adalah obat yang digunakan untuk mengendurkan otot. Tapi karena efek yang merugikan maka obat itu dilarang penggunaannya oleh pemerintah. Karena obat inilah korban tidak bisa melawan berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan karena otot-otot ditubuhnya tidak Sudan berfungsi dengan baik. Sedangkan sel platelet sendiri merupakan sel yang berfungsi untuk menghambat pendarahan. Sel ini sangat sulit untuk dideteksi. Mungkin saja pelaku menggunakan sel ini untuk memanipulasi kematian korban untuk mengelabuhi polisi."

"Jadi, maksudmu bisa saja waktu kematian korban bukan 11 jam yang lalu melainkan sejak tiga hari yang lalu?" Semua pasang mata menatap Kibum. Sepertinya hanya dia yang paham dengan penjelasan panjang lebar tadi.

"Kemungkinannya bisa saja seperti itu."

"Dengan semua bukti ini, aku berpikir bahwa pelaku cukup pintar untuk memikirkan semua ini." Kangin -Kapten Divisi Kriminalitas itu menatap bawahannya. Mereka sudah melakukan rapat selama beberapa jam lamanya, jelas saja jika semua bawahannya terlihat kelelahan. "Apakah kalian sudah memecahkan kode angka yang ditulis ditubuh korban?"

"Belum, Cap." Semua bawahannya menundukkan kepala. Tak berani menatap pada atasan yang mereka hormati itu.

"Ini sudah korban ketiga dan kita belum bisa menangkapnya. Padahal kode yang diberikan selalu sama."

Ya, kode.

Pelaku selalu meninggalkan kode angka yang sama di tubuh korbannya.

12-0-6

7-11-0-1-5

Tapi sayangnya belum ada seorang pun yang bisa memecahkannya. Bahkan Kibum yang jenius pun tetap tidak bisa.

"Baiklah. Rapat kali ini cukup sampai disini. Kita akan bertemu lagi untuk rapat selanjutnya." Kangin berdiri diikuti oleh bawahannya yang lain. "Entah kapan itu." Gumamnya sebelum benar-benar keluar. Dengan itu, semua anggota segera membubarkan diri.

 **.**

 **~~THE WATCH~~**

 **.**

"Eungg~" Donghae merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena duduk selama berjam-jam. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi ke tempat spa. Badanku remuk semua."

"Sepertinya aku juga."

"Kita bisa pergi bersama, Yoona."

Yoona melotot. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin membuat pacarmu cemburu. Sekarang kau malah mengajakku. Ck."

"Apa salahnya mengajak teman sendiri." Donghae mencibir.

Keadaan hening untuk sesaat. Tidak ada yang bicara diantara para polisi muada ini. Mungkin karena efek terlalu lelah.

Sebelum seorang pria manis datang dan memecahkan keheningan. "Halo para polisi yang lebih mirip gelandangan. Wah, Sepertinya kalian sangat menikmati pekerjaan kalian."

Sebenarnya daripada polisi tampang mereka memang lebih terlihat seperti gelandangan. Wajah kusam dan berminyak, rambut kusut, dan baju yang sejak kemarin belum mereka ganti. Bahkan mereka juga belum mandi karena menangani kasus ini.

Tapi bisakah setan bermulut tajam yang menyamar menjadi dokter ini tidak mengatakan mereka gelandangan?

"Pacarmu juga polisi, Kyu. Dan dia sama gelandangannya dengan kami." Yoona membalas dengan cuek. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan sapaan dari Kyuhyun tadi.

"Tapi dia masih tetap terlihat tampan untukku." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kibum yang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

Mereka sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan para detektif yang mengeluh, Yoona yang menyeringai dan Donghae yang berekspresi seperti ingin muntah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau juga sangat menikmati pekerjaanmu. Tidak heran jika setan yang mengurusi para mayat. Itu sudah takdir alam."

"Oh, hai ikan. Aku tadi tidak melihatmu. Salahkan badanmu yang terlalu tinggi itu." Kenapa sepasang kekasih ini sangat senang menghina badanya yang kurang tinggi ini? Ingat. Kurang tinggi. Bukan pendek.

"Setidaknya badanku jauh lebih besar dan berotot daripada kau yang kurus kering itu, Cho." Tepat sasaran. Donghae menyeringai melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah masam.

"Ikan menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Kyu." Kyuhyun baru saja akan membalas tapi suara Kibum menginstrupsinya. "Kemarilah." Kibum mengulurkan tangannya dan Kyuhyun menyambutnya. Laki-laki manis itu mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Kibum. Tidak peduli dengan yang namanya sopan santun. Toh kekasihnya juga tidak masalah. Kalau soal rekan-rekan Kibum yang lain, itu bukan urusannya.

"Yak! Carilah tempat lain untuk bermesraan. Jangan disamping mejaku." Donghae menyuara protesnya begitu dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang membersihkan wajah Kibum dengan tissue.

Dasar tidak tau tempat.

"Bilang saja kau iri dengan mereka karena kekasihmu tidak ada disini. Jadi kau tidak bisa bermesraan seperti mereka." Donghae cemberut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengajak Yoona melakukan tos karena sudah berhasil membatu Kyuhyun membalaskan dendamnya yang tadi.

"Jangan memasang wajah menjijikkan itu, Hyung. Lihat siapa yang datang." Kibum menunjuk pintu masuk dengan dagunya. Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya dengan malas pada objek yang ditunjuk Kibum setelahnya dia nyengir dan kembali duduk dengan tegak begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

Disana seorang pria manis cenderung cantik dengan rambut blondenya sedang berdiri. Tubuh rampingnya dibalut dengan sweater rajut berwarna coklat yang membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

'Ah. Kekasihku memang yang paling cantik'.

"Kalian semua berkumpul disini. Apa rapatnya sudah selesai?" Pria manis itu mendekati meja Donghae dan meletakkan rantang makanan yang sedaritadi dibawanya disana.

"Ya. Baru saja selesai." Yoona yang menjawab karena Kyuhyun kembali sibuk mengurus wajah Kibum. Sedangkan Donghae masih tetap nyengir memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya. Betapa dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini. Salahkan saja banyaknya kasus yang harus dia tangani sehingga mereka jadi jarang bertemu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Hae?"

"Aku sedang melihat bidadari yang turun dari khayangan."

Berbagai respon didapatkan Donghae dari gombalan tak bermutu nya itu. Anggota tim nya yang kembali batuk berjamaah. Yoona yang terkekeh. Dan Kyuhyun pura-pura muntah seperti ibu hamil 3 bulan. Kibum? Jangan ditanya, wajahnya tetap saja datar.

Sedangkan yang menjadi objek gombalan hanya memasang wajah malas. "Aku membawakan makan siang untuk kalian. Kalian pasti lapar, kan?" Donghae cemberut karena diacuhkan.

"Apa yang kau masak, Hyuk?" Kalau urusan makanan Kyuhyun memang yang paling cepat.

Eunhyuk hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum karena lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak memanggilnya hyung, padahal jelas-jelas dia lebih tua dari setan itu. Namun alih-alh protes pria manis itu malah mengeluarkan makanan yang dibawanya satu per satu. "Aku membawa Kimbab, Japchae, Kimchi dan -"

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar saat menatap makanan kesukaannya. "JAJJANGMYEON." Donghae menampar tangan Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengambil jajjangmyeon. "Issh. Sakit, ikan."

"Jangan bertingkah semaumu, Kyu. Kau tidak lihat yang lainnya juga butuh makan."

"Tapi kan aku hanya ingin makan Jajjangmyeon." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Sebelah tangannya mengusap tangan yang tadi ditampar Donghae. Membuat Donghae merasa bersalah dan Kibum yang ikut mengusap tangan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Sudahlah. Aku membawa banyak karena aku tau kalian pasti sangat lapar."

Dan siang itu mereka makan dengan diselingi pertengkaran tidak penting antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **~THE WATCH~**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Mereka -Donghae dan Eunhyuk sekarang berada di atas bukit. Donghae memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dia tau tempat ini tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya mengajaknya kesini.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang." Eunhyuk tersenyum hingga membuat gusi pink nya terlihat. Membuatnya berkali lipat lebih manis.

Tangan kurusnya menarik tangan Donghae untuk mengikutinya.

"Ini..." Donghae terpaku. "Kau yang menyiapkan ini semua."

"Yap. Eomma bilang kau sangat sibuk sehingga kau bahkan tidak menghadiri upacara peringatan kematian Appa mu." Eunhyuk menyodorkan sebotol soju pada Donghae. "Setidaknya kau harus mengunjunginya sebagai permintaan maaf. Lagipula aku tidak mau punya kekasih yang durhaka."

Donghae menatap kekasihnya dengan haru.

CUP

Pelukan hangat diberikan Donghae untuk Eunhyuk setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir plump itu. Kemudian berbisik dengan lembut. "Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu. Terima kasih."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak mengelus punggu kokoh Donghae. Mencoba menyampaikan bahwa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Setelah memberikan penghormatan dan menyiram soju di makam ayahnya, Donghae kemudian duduk disebelah makam.

"Appa. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Maaf karna aku baru mengunjungimu sekarang. Aku sepertinya terlalu sibuk menangkap para penjahat."

"Appa. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa meneruskan cita-citamu untuk menjadi penyanyi. Aku sudah mencoba mengikuti berbagai audisi. Mereka bilang aku punya suara yang bagus dan tarian yang keren. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka tidak juga meloloskanku. Seharusnya mereka tidak memberiku harapan jika pada akhirnya tetap saja aku tidak lolos." Donghae terus saja menggerutu. "Sepertinya Kibum benar. Tinggi badanku tidak terlalu cocok untuk menjadi penyanyi. Aish, si datar itu memang pintar."

Eunhyuk terkekeh dibelakang Donghae. "Walaupun tidak menjadi penyanyi tapi sekarang kau sudah menjadi polisi yang keren."

"Ah, benar. Aku memang ditakdirkan menjadi keren." Donghae terkekeh pelan. Kemudian berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk untuk berdiri disampingnya. "Buktinya sekarang aku mendapatkan malaikat cantik ini sebagai kekasihku. Benarkan, appa?"

Semilir angin berhembus lembut menerpa wajah keduanya. Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum kemudian memutar badannya menghadap Eunhyuk. "Dan sekarang karena kau sudah menyiapkan semua ini untukku. Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah."

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae heran. Pasalnya dia dari tadi tidak melihat Donghae membawa sesuatu yang disebutnya 'hadiah'. Dan semakin saat Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jakutnya kemudian berlutut dihadapannya. "Awalnya aku berpikir akan melakukannya dengan cara yang romantis." Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi kupikir sekarang juga timing yang tepat. Kau ada didepanku dan Appa ku juga menyaksikannya. Aku tau ini serba dadakan dan aku juga tidak merencanakan akan melakukannya disini tapi aku harus tetap mencobanya, kan?" Hazel itu menatap mata coklat didepannya. "Hmm, hyukkie. Terima kasih karena kau sudah terlahir didunia ini. Aku sangat beruntung karena kau ada dihidupku dan menjadi milikku."

"Aish, bagaimana mengatakannya. Jadi, Eunhyuk ..." Donghae membuka kotak merah yang digenggamnya. Tangannya terlihat sedikit gemetar. "Would you be mine. Marry me?"

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan mata dan kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Bodoh. Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa?"

Donghae terkesiap. Bukan ini jawaban yang ingin didengarnya. Apakah dia ditolak?

Dengan lesu dipaksanya tubuhnya untuk berdiri. "Jadi. Kau menolakku. Tidak apa-apa mungkin aku nya yang terlalu cepat."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Hae. Aku sudah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun dan kau baru mengatakannya sekarang." Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Membuat yang dipeluk merasa kaget dan senang disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ja-jadi kau menerimaku." Donghae merasakan kepala yang bersandar di dadanya itu mengangguk dan senyumnya merekah. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir kau bisa hidup tanpaku jika aku menolakmu?"

 **.**

 **~THE WATCH~**

 **.**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ku antar sampai ke rumah? Ini sudah hampir malam." Donghae menatap cemas kekasihnya ini. Mereka sekarang sedang berada didalam mobil Donghae yang terparkir dipinggir jalan.

Setelah proses lamaran yang dadakan itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian dibukit tempat ayah Donghae dimakamkan hingga lupa waktu.

"Tidak perlu, Hae. Aku bisa berjalan kaki dari sini. Kau juga harus segera ke kantor."

"Tetap aku tidak bisa tenang jika tidak melihatmu sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Bagaimana jika ada laki-laki tampan yang merayumu dan kau jatuh cinta padanya. "

Eunhyuk menghela napas. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar overprotektif tapi itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling ke yang lain. Walaupun masih banyak pria tampan diluar sana yang menyukainya.

"Tidak akan ada yang berani merayuku. Lagipula aku sudah punya ini." Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kirinya, disana tersemat cincin berlian indah dijari manisnya. "Jadi saat mereka mendekatiku, aku akan langsung memperlihatkan cincin ini pada mereka dan bilang bahwa kekasihku adalah polisi yang keren. Jadi kalau mereka macam-macam padaku kau akan langsung menghajar mereka.."

"Hahh. Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Hae." Baru saja dia akan membuka pintu mobil, tapi tangan kekar itu menahan tangannya. "Apa?"

"Kau yakin tidak melupakan sesuatu?" Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya. Satu tangannya menunjuk kearah bibirnya.

"Ck. Dasar pervert." Eunhyuk menggerutu tapi tetap melayangkan ciuman singkat dibibir Donghae kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Dia baru saja akan beranjak pergi karena mobil Donghae sudah tak terlihat lagi. Namun sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya membuatnya harus manoleh. Gummy smile nya terkembang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk baru akan menjawab saat orang didepannya ini mengangkat tangannya. "Ah, biar kutebak. Kau pasti baru pulang dari kencan bersama Donghae kan?

Pertanyaan itu tidak perlu jawaban karena semburat merah yang terlihat dipipi itu sudah bisa menjawab semuanya.

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Setau ku apartament mu cukup jauh dari sini." Ini bentuk lain dari pengalihan pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu di Supermarket yang ada disana. Sekalian jalan-jalan melepas penat."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Boleh aku ikut. Kurasa aku juga harus membeli sesuatu."

"Untuk Donghae?" Orang itu terkekeh saat Eunhyuk menundukkan wajah merahnya.

"Dia sudah memberiku hadiah. Jadi kurasa aku juga harus memberikannya sesuatu." Tangannya mengusap cincin pemberian Donghae. Dan itu tidak luput dari penglihatan orang yang ada didepannya.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian semakin maju."

"Maksudmu?" Eunhyuk baru mengerti saat mata itu melihat ke tangannya. Itu membuatnya kembali salah tingkah. "Aish. Jangan membahas itu. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang sebelum hari semakin malam."

Eunhyuk melangkah dengan menghentak-hetakkan kakinya. Melampiaskan rasa malu yang menyerangnya.

Meninggalkan orang yang tadi bersamanya. Tanpa melihat bahwa wajah yang sedari tadi tersenyum itu mulai berubah datar. Kemudian bibir itu menyeringai keji.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

anyeonghaseyoo ^_^

This is my first Haehyuk.

mian kalo masih banyak typo XD

Ini sebenarnya buat event Donghae kemaren. Tapi karena ada halangan jadinya ngga bisa di publish.

Ini awalnya juga bukan Haehyuk, jadi harus dirombak sana-sini buat di publish di FFN.

Hope you like it.


End file.
